


Twisted Black

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Cumshot, Dom/sub, Gen, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Painplay, Trans Character, Urine, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If things had gone wrong with Kaoru, it might have come out like this. An exploration of a single night between Die and Kyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SakuraAme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAme/gifts).



> Prompt[s]: oneshot with cutting, pissing, trans, D/s  
> Comments: for sakura_ame. Note this is in the White Lies Universe, but it DOES NOT follow the story line currently set forth in that fic. Call it an alternate path.  
> Song[s]: "Ambivalent Ideal" by lynch.
> 
> LOTS OF WATERSPORTS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

Die settled back on the couch in Kyo’s living room. His eyes flicked around the apartment. He wasn’t quite used to Los Angeles yet, but he supposed he’d get used to it the longer he was here. If nothing else, Kyo had helped him land a job at an advertising firm that wanted him to do work for huge billboards all around the city. It paid well and he had benefits and everything from the start. Some part of him still missed Kaoru, but it was like any other relationship. Things changed… sometimes they ended, and honestly, he had come to accept that over the past three months with Kyo.

At first, things had been awkward between them. Die feeling like an asshole for admitting what he had, for throwing a fit like a teenager over his emotions between the two men. But he supposed sex never came without strings and he should have known that before sleeping with his idol.

He glanced over toward the door as it opened, smiling when he saw Kyo come through it, several bags in his possession. Standing up, he quickly moved to help the other, taking the bags from his grasp and placing them on the counter in the kitchen, seeing bread on the top of one of them and taking the hint that Kyo’d gone for groceries after his meeting.

Die’s eyes flicked up to meet Kyo’s over the bag as the shorter man pulled out a bottle of lube and held it out. “We were out,” he offered simply. Die accepted the tube, though he kept hold of Kyo’s hand once he had it. “I know… I’ve been waiting to ravish you until we got it.”

Kyo laughed, batting Die’s hand away. “In a minute, there’s a few things that’ll spoil in here.” He paused and then looked up at him, a strange look on his face as he stared at the other for a long moment. He looked away and went about putting some items in the fridge. “Go in the bedroom, strip, and wait for me.” He held up a finger as Die started to leave. “And bring in three towels, lay them under you on the bed.”

Die stared at Kyo, a bit confused, but he shrugged and turned around, leaving the singer to do as he wished, rooting through the packages and putting things away. He grabbed three of their older towels and padded into the bedroom, laying them out in a stack about where his behind would be. Maybe Kyo was paranoid about the new sheets or something. Quickly, he stripped down and then laid down on the bed, the tube of lubricant beside him on the bed.

Kyo took his time, allowing Die to get antsy before he did anything at all, simply biding his time in the kitchen until the other started to call for him.

Die lay there until he felt like he was going to burst if he didn’t do something, already feeling wet just from the prospect of sex after it’d been a while. Kyo liked to fuck him up the ass, sometimes indulging him with what Kaoru had made him appreciate and plunging his cock into his vagina. Truth was, he still hadn’t gotten his full surgery yet, not wanting to take the money from Kyo and not having been able to afford it yet with Kaoru or alone. Right then, lying on the bed, his legs spread, he actually wanted Kyo to fuck him in every single way. He wondered if he could get the other to do it for him with enough pleading. It usually worked out well enough.

A few more minutes of thinking on it and he let out a little whine, his hand sliding down between his legs to start playing with his lady-dick. He gasped as his fingers slid around the nub, starting to jack himself off. Pleasure slid along his spine and he found himself bucking up into his touch, heedless of the fact that he’d probably be caught shortly. His hips bucked a few more times, his eyelids sliding closed as he slid one finger along his slit, gathering up some lube and then went back to jacking his tiny cock in a rather frantic sort of way.

Kyo had finished up in the kitchen, coming back to the room just as Die started exploring himself. He stood there in the doorway, pants open, his hand working over his own hardening length as he watched his lover defile himself. Die was always so incredibly into everything he did sexually and it was gorgeous to watch. He pulled off his shirt and slowly slid out of his pants and underwear, leaving everything behind in the doorway.

He slipped onto the bed and reached out one hand, sliding two fingers into Die’s slick passage. Sex with Die was always like getting Die’s every plea and need slamming into his mind and sometimes he just went with what he wanted, not questioning it at all and never really telling Die that he’d picked it up mentally. Die bucked and gasped under him and Kyo plunged his fingers into him a bit more vigorously, watching as the other writhed under his touches.

Die continued to work on his cock, frantically jerking it off, his legs spreading wider when he knew Kyo was between them, his best imitation of begging he could do right then, wanting so desperately to get himself off at least once before Kyo was inside him, fucking him mercilessly.

The blonde leaned into his thrusts, one hand coming to rest on Die’s belly as he fucked him mercilessly with his other hand, adding another finger just the way he knew Die liked it best. A few more seconds and Die was cumming, a few spurts of what Kyo had started calling lady-cum squirting out over the towels and his hand. He pulled his fingers out and pushed a little against Die’s abdomen, watching between his legs. 

A little squirt of piss came out over the towels and Die gasped, instantly clenching up. This wasn’t something he’d told Kyo yet. He hadn’t admitted to his fetish with the singer and he wasn’t sure how it would go over if he did. He whimpered a little as Kyo pushed again, reaching for Kyo’s wrist and grasping it. “Baby, don’t… I… I can’t take that pressure right now.”

Kyo’s voice was a bit darker than usual when it came out, his eyes flicking up to Die’s own as he pressed again, leaning into it a bit. “I know you can’t… that’s why I’m doing it.”

Die squirmed slightly, fighting it back, his bladder dangerously full. He’d been half-heartedly holding for about four hours before the other man had come home and he knew if he really started, there would be no stopping it at this point. He could feel a little dribble start, leaking down his pussy and ass, soaking into the towel under him. Another push and another squirt of piss rained out over the towels.

“I already know, Die…” Kyo’s voice was a bit gentler this time. “I know you have a thing for dirty pissing, particularly in places you shouldn’t.” He leaned in, hissing against the shell of his ear. “Like in my kitchen floor last week, off the balcony yesterday, and I know you miss the toilet and get it on the rug in the morning on purpose.”

Die’s face burned a bit with shame and he turned his head away. “I…” he whispered, unable to say more than that in his own defense.

“I had you get the towels so you could… indulge.” Kyo’s fingers stroked over Die’s abdomen and then dipped down, fondling his little cock and then slipping below to slip down over his slick folds. “Now… do I have to force it out or are you going to piss the bed like I know you’ve always wanted to?”

Die’s heart pounded in his chest. He kept his face turned to the side as he arched into Kyo’s touch ever so slightly. After a moment of consideration, he pushed a little, letting a spurt of his hot piss out over Kyo’s fingers. He let out a tiny grunt at the effort. Even though he’d just cum, he felt ready to again, just at the idea of doing what Kyo was telling him to.

“That’s right, baby. Come on now. Wet the bed and I’ll give you the fuck you really want.” Kyo moved his hand, wiping it on the edge of the towel before he reached for his own cock, starting to jerk off, basking in Die’s arousal.

Die spread his legs a little more and reached down to part himself a little bit. The new position put strain on his bladder and it wasn’t difficult to get himself started once the idea was implanted. He pushed, watching as the stream of his piss came arching out, splattering on the towel as he started to urinate. His hips pushed up in excitement, the sound of it hissing out from him really getting him going. “Ah!” he cried out as it started to stream back toward him. He was going too fast for it to soak in completely and he knew he had to stop before it got on the bed, but he was so excited by doing it that he didn’t want to.

Kyo reached out, swiping a finger up Die’s pussy, causing him to abruptly stop the stream. “Let it soak in… it’s everywhere, Die. Feel it? You wet the fucking bed,” he hissed out, leaning over him, watching the excitement of being berated for it light up Die’s face. “Dirty! You’re such a dirty slut!”

Die groaned, pushing again and letting a spurt of it hit Kyo’s hand, feeling all of it splatter back against himself. His hips bucked a few times, allowing him to pretty much hump the other’s hand. One of Kyo’s fingers slipped inside him, fucking him harshly for a moment.

“Slut wants to be fucked while he pisses, doesn’t he?”

Die nodded vigorously, bucking against that finger, almost desperate for Kyo’s cock at that point. He was already on the verge of another orgasm and he wanted to get it fucked out of him good and hard.

Kyo shifted forward, getting around most of Die’s mess as he lifted him a bit and then impaled him with his cock all at once. He normally didn’t fuck Die’s lady bits, but sometimes he’d indulge them both and it was usually a surprise when he did it, causing Die even more pleasure than usual through the action.

Die cried out, thrusting up to meet Kyo’s vigorous fucking for the first few seconds. He only stopped when Kyo paused and slowly pulled his cock out until only the tip was inside.

“Do it… piss on my cock like you want to, you dirty fucking whore.”

Die strained, finding it a bit harder to go with something inside him at all, his body’s immediate reaction was to stop him from it. He pushed and tilted his hips, gasping as Kyo’s cock shifted in his passage. It felt so good, just the tip fucking him, that he started moving on purpose. Finally, he got his body to fully cooperate and even as he moved the first inch or so of Kyo in and out of his body, he started to relieve himself. At first it was a little trickle, mostly running down his lips and dripping onto the bed, and then his body realized he was still desperate to finish pissing, and the full stream came. The sound of it was louder than he’d expected, the position of Kyo’s dick inside him pressing in a certain way. He could feel his piss dripping off Kyo’s cock, some of it sliding along the shaft and going inside him.

“Don’t stop until you only have a tiny bit left, baby. Save just a little bit at the end.” Die kept going for what felt like forever, always torturing himself with as much liquid as possible when he was holding. When he finally stopped, he knew he’d wet more than just the towels under them, but those were sopping wet as he relaxed back against them.

Kyo shoved into him, holding him close as he started to fuck him hard and fast. He fed off Die’s arousal, the air around them crackling with it. “That’s right baby, just like that, take my cock.”

Die reached up for Kyo, clinging to him as the other fucked him mercilessly. His fingers dug into Kyo’s hips, his body straining up toward him as his mind swirled with possibilities on how to repay his lover for allowing him to do this. He flitted over the ideas of blowjobs in semi-public places, to allowing Kyo to tie him up and fucking, and then to giving Kyo the pain he knew he wanted but never asked him for.

“That one,” Kyo hissed out, leaning down closer to him. He didn’t mean to be pretty much listening in to Die’s thoughts, but they’d become so in tune with one another that sometimes during sex he couldn’t help himself. His own barriers went down and Die’s were open as sin, allowing him full access to the other’s surface thoughts and emotions.

There wasn’t even a moment of hesitation before Die slid his hands up Kyo’s sides and then brought them around to his chest. A moment later, he dragged them down harshly, skin splitting open in his wake.

Kyo groaned deeply, pausing to readjust his angle, pulling Die’s leg up a bit more and then starting to fuck him again. The new angle set Die to crying out in such a way that he completely forgot to pitch his voice down at all. He started sounding like some of the porn Kyo used to watch and he couldn’t help the smirk that made its way onto his face, even as the other continued ripping at his chest. “Gunna cum. Do you want it? Do you want it your fucking cunt or all over your cock?”

Die squeezed his muscles, trying to urge Kyo to keep it inside him. The vocalist thrust into him a few more times and then slammed in hard and stopped. 

Kyo’s cock spasmed, starting to fill Die with his load. He pulled back once he’d finished, so only the tip of his softening length was against Die’s passage. “Push it out.”

Die shifted a little and then worked Kyo’s cum out of his body, pushing it out over the tip of Kyo’s dick.

Kyo reached down and ran his fingers through it before taking Die’s lady dick in between his fingers and pumping him quickly. As he jerked him off, he allowed himself to relax until his cock was soft enough to allow him his last surprise. The moment Die started whimpering, he let go, starting to piss against his lover’s pussy. The warm liquid splashed between them and Die started frantically trying to fuck his mostly flaccid length. Getting the point, he held himself as the other pushed against him, allowed the head of his cock to slip into his passage, and then pushed to go as much as he could as fast as possible.

Die could feel the warm liquid inside him and just knowing it was Kyo’s piss turned him on more than anything. As it started to seep out around Kyo’s cock, he lost it, falling over the edge and starting to cum. Kyo’s piss exploded out of him, squirting everywhere as he threw his head back and screamed, the orgasm hitting him so hard he arched up off the bed. Even when Kyo let go of his cock, he grabbed it himself and pumped furiously, not allowing himself to come down from it at all, just forcing the third orgasm right on top of the second.

His body spasmed again and he collapsed against the bed, trembling from the effort of it, his body slick with piss and cum, a completely satisfied look on his face.

Kyo allowed him to lay there for a moment before he sat back and then murmured, “Get off the bed and squat in the floor.”

Die did as he was told, trembling the entire time. He held onto the edge of the bed for support, looking up at Kyo as he shifted a little.

Kyo reached down and cupped Die’s face. “Wet my tile floors as much as you want, piss the leather couch for all I care. But this is the one and only time you will ever wet my carpet, is that clear?”

Die nodded a little, a thrill rushing through him. “Yes, perfectly.”

“Now piss until you’re done.”

Die shifted back enough to look down at what he was doing, waiting for a moment and then letting go. A steady stream of piss arched out from his body into a little puddle on the low-pile carpet. He was going too fast for it to soak in and to his own surprise he had more in him than he’d thought he had left. He stopped, watching it soak in and then pushed out the last few spurts, watching it splatter out around the puddle, a few drops hitting the side of the bed on the last squirt.

Finished, he wet his lips and then looked up at Kyo. “Done,” he purred out, watching him and waiting on his next direction.

“Rub your pussy in it.”

He slid himself down on the floor, pressing himself against the wet spot and starting to hump it.

“Work yourself to orgasm. I don’t care how long it takes, keep working on it. And if you have to piss at some point while you’re doing it, then go. But this is it. The one and only time.”

Die nodded, shifting down to get a better position on his belly. He humped against the floor, pretending it was Kyo’s cock, moaning as he started to feel the tingle inside him that told he was doing it right. Kyo certainly knew how to wear him out, that was for sure. It was something they’d sort of perfected in their time together. Die always got off before Kyo ever put his cock in him, and then he came at least once during if not twice, and then again afterward. It helped keep him from feeling like he had to slink around masturbating all the time while trying to hide it from Kyo. Instead, they just shared lengthier sessions and that seemed to work just fine for both of them.

Die paused, feeling a tiny bit more pee ready to come out. He spread his legs and lifted up, looking down and watching as it dribbled out onto the carpet. Immediately, he took up humping that spot, the freshness of it getting him going real well.

“Be loud about it, I want to hear you cum, baby.”

Die humped the floor for a moment with something like wild abandon. He paused long enough to catch enough breath to do anything vocal at all except pant, and then started in loudly. “Ah! Oh god! Oh my fucking pussy on the floor, oh god, oh Kyo! I’m so fucking wet!” He thrust his hips wildly against the floor, the new position providing his lady-dick with some stimulation, but mostly his pussy rubbed against the carpet. He pushed hard, another spurt of urine wetting the floor. “I pissed your carpet and I’m fucking it!” He wasn’t even thinking of what he was saying anymore, lost in his own sea of pleasure. A few more thrusts and the cried out sharply, jerking against the carpet as he came, feeling his lady-cum spurt out and soak into it as well.

He pulled up as the last bit of it came out, reaching to rub frantically at his lady dick, loving the feeling of it. Another tiny shock rippled through him and another spurt splashed on the carpet.

With that, he sort of collapsed, laying there half on the floor, half on the bed, panting harshly, his eyelids heavy and his body completely and utterly boneless.

Kyo smirked, watching the entire display while he played with himself. When Die came, he worked himself a little faster, already on his edge, watching his lover play with himself. He reached for Die’s hair, pulling him back enough to push his cock between his lips. He grunted as he started to cum, pushing in twice as he gave Die all he had.

He settled back once Die had swallowed, stroking his hair. “Did you enjoy your nasty little adventure?”

Die nodded, a tiny smile slipping up on his face. “Good. Because now you get to clean it up.” He stood up and headed off to the shower, a smirk on his face as he left Die behind, open-mouthed and slightly shocked. Fair was fair.

**The End**


End file.
